Book Trouble
by ShiroHebi
Summary: Levy is reading this book she found laying down in the forest. She kinda feels like she would want to have her life to be like that, a life where the person she loves comes save her from trouble. But never did she know that trouble would be coming so fast.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo~ This is my first FanFic, so I hope you like it~ This is also the first chapter~ Feel free to criticize my work~ ^^ Well, that's all, so please, enjoy~**

**Disclaimer, I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in it.  
**

_As the girl went through the woods, she could hear the sounds of her persecutors. No matter how fast she ran, she could hear their footsteps getting closer. Breathing hard and already at her limit, she kept or running, away from them. Away from the assassin. The girl could hear herself scream as she tripped and fell ...__into a dark pit. Afraid of opening her eyes, there girl stayed there, as stiff as a board, awaiting for the terrible thud her body would make. But even after a few minutes, she couldn't hear a single thing except for someone's heartbeat, bumping next to her ear. She opened her eyes. It was pitch-black. She couldn't see anything, except for the shade of the person who had saved her. She could still hear the sound of the boys heart while she was on his arms. The boy looked down at her, with a smile filled with relief. The girl could do nothing but cry tears filled with joy and agony. The boy had saved him, someone she would have never though she would have seen ever again, but at the same time, she was in the same situation as she was. In danger of the assassins. The boy quietly helped her up, and then got closer to her. He then whispered into her ears. "I missed you."_

With a sigh, the blue-haired girl closed the book. She wished she could find someone who would save her from danger.

Someone she liked.

She looked over to where a boy with black long hair had gotten into a fight with a boy with short pink hair. Levy smiled to herself. These were daily routines which had made Fairy Tail into what it is now. Gajeel kept on screaming at Natsu on how his Pantherlily was much stronger than Natsu's Happy.

"I'm telling you Salamader! If Lily and your blue cat ever got into a fight, Lily would sure win!"

"Yeah right! Have you seen how many battles me and Happy went through?"

Levy giggled to herself. What a weird reason to start a fight.

"Hello Levy-chan~ How are you?" Said a blond-haired girl.

"I'm fine Lu-chan! How about you?"

"As you can see I'm fine as well"

"Forget about that, can I continue to read your story?"

"E-eh?" Lucy Heartfillia blushed at the thought, " I -It's not good though..."

Levy laughed. Lucy would always get timid when it came to her stories. Both of them had become friends through their interests in books.

The young reader moved her gaze once again to the (still) fighting Dragon Slayers.

Lucy followed her gaze. "They sure are stupid, getting into a fight like that." She said with a smile.

"I guess you're right." Levy couldn't help but giggle again. "Why do they always get into fights like that, I wonder?"  
"I don't know. I don't think the same way they do."

"Then again, it's what makes this guild fun to be around." Levy said, smiling.

"You're right." Lucy laughed.

"Hey Lucy, Levy! Who do you think would win, Happy on Pantherlily?" The girls turned around and saw the two boys walk over to them.

"Why are you asking us Natsu?"

"Because Erza won't answer us! Besides, Gray is busy stripping!" He said while pointing at (half naked) Gray.

"Forget about that! Just answer our question!" Gajeel sounded very annoyed. They must be wanted to get over this quick.

"How could we decide? They're both cute, right Lu-chan?" Levy smiled at Lucy, who smiled in return

"That doesn't give us an answer!" The male dragon slayers screamed in unison.

"Well, we never said we would give you an answer." Lucy told the (now) annoyed boys.

"Augh! This is annoying! Yosh! Let's decide by a battle Gajeel!" Yelled the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Gihee! I like that idea, bring it on Salamander!" answered the black haired dragon slayer.

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY," boomed a voice.

The whole guild fell silent. Master Makarov stood up on the bar of the guild. "My children. There is no time to discuss now, thus I have heard you have made more disasters around town." He said that while looking at Natsu and Gajeel. "Thus the council is angry at me. Right now we owe money for repairs. That is why, tomorrow the whole guild will be working on repairing the town."

There were lots of complaints from the fellow mages, but no one dared to fight with the master.

"So, take my advice and go home today to rest, and have enough energy to make up for what you have done tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you~ It made my day(night) reading the reviews~ X3 Now here's Chapter Two~Oh and here's a little question, I'll let you guys decide, who does Natsu go with? I personally like NaLi, but I'll let you guys decide, NaLu or NaLi, the pairing with more votes wins~ Ok~ Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.**

_"I missed you." These words filled the girls heart with happiness, she even forgot all about hiding from the assassins, until he pointed it out. "Lets hide, I don't want to loose you now that I've seen you again." He looked around, searching for a possible way out of the dark world they were in."Over here." He soon grabbed the girls hand and led her through a hole big enough for a person to crawl through. "I'll go first, who now what would be in there." With that he smiled, bended down and disappeared in it. The girl, just stood there, she didn't think it was right to go through that hole, into a filled with more darkness. But nevertheless she followed the boys steps, she didn't want to be separated from him once more, and allowed the darkness to engulf her.  
_

Levy closed the book. There was so much racket, not a place to read such a wonderful book. She looked over at where the racket was noisier.

"Gray, Natsu! Stop fighting, we need to work!" scolded the Titania.

"But he started it!" the two boys pointed at each other.

"I don't care who started it! You guys must get along, and the more we have to fix the town, the better. Have I made myself clear?"

The boys only grunted in response.

"I said. Have. I. Made. Myself. Clear?"

"Y- Yes ma'am! We're happy to have you lead us, we're going to work now!" With that said, they ran off to where the materials had been gathered.

Levy giggled to herself again. No one could oppose Erza.

After the Master had given that speech, one by one, the members of the guild went home, to rest for tomorrow. Levy had met Lucy and Erza on the way here, apparently they had arrived early, so they decided to start working right away. Levy and Lucy were now on break-time, while Erza kept working (non-stop).

"How much stamina do you think Erza has?" Lucy asked Levy with a tired voice.

"Well, she is one of the strongest in the guild after all."

"Yeah, but we arrived here at 7:00! And it's already 3:00! She hasn't stopped working and it doesn't look that she'll stop anytime soon."

"Good point, should we take over from her?"

"We should, even an S-Class mage needs to rest once in a while." With that said, the two girls went over to Erza and explained what happened. At the beginning, Erza had refused to take a break, but after some minutes of chatting, she had agreed to a short 20 minute break.

"On which building should we work on..." Levy said, there were many buildings that had been destroyed.

"Lucy, Levy! Come help us over here!" They turned around and saw a small blue cat.

"Happy, in which building are you working right now?"

"Over there!" The exceed pointed to where Natsu, Gray, Juvia and Gajeel were working on. "The more people, the faster it's finished!

"I guess you're right, might as well go there, right Lu-chan?"

Lucy nodded in return and the two readers walked over to where they were working.

Gajeel was the first to notice them coming. "Hey, the girls also want to help us?"

"Yup! But I think we shouldn't let Lucy work on the roof." Said the flying cat.

"Aha, no need to worry about me! We're gonna finish this building!"

"I wasn't worrying about you, I was worrying about the building, it might collapse under your weight." With that said, Happy took off running, with Lucy on his trail.

"What's with them, we need to work on the building." wondered Gray, who had been working on the other side of the building, and came just in time to see them run off.

"It's fine, they'll come back later, in which part of the building do you need more help?" asked Levy.

**~Time Skip~**

It was late at night, 10:00 might have been the time. Levy was exhausted when they had finally finished with the building, although there were many more left. Most of the fellow guild members had left early, and know it was only Erza, Master, Gajeel and Levy left. Erza had staying building after her break, Master had to intervene to make her stop. Gajeel had been sparring with Pantherlily and had lost track of time, and Levy... She was working with Erza on a building.

"I guess we need to call this a day, go back to your houses and rest, you'll need your energy for tomorrow." Erza looked up at the sky. It was very dark now, you could see the moon with the stars dancing around it. "Gajeel, I need you to walk Levy home. A girl her age can't walk alone at this time."

"What? I want to keep on training!"

"I said. Walk her home. No complaining. Got it?"

"Fine..."

"Alright, Levy, Gajeel, I'll see you tomorrow." With that stated, Erza and Master left.

There was an awkward silence for a while as they looked at the backs of the two strong soon Gajeel said, "Ok! Enough staring, lets go home."

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

They had been walking for a while now, it was easy to get lost through town at this hour of the night, and Levy had to continue to give Gajeel directions, on where she was living, Fairy Hills.

"Do you really live this far?" Gajeel said, with an (obvious) tone of annoyance in his voice. Levy smiled, he must be getting annoyed from all the twists and turns they had to do to get to Fairy Hills.

"Yup~ Just a bit more actually."

There was a rustle from some trees nearby.

"W- What was that?"

They both stopped and looked over at where the noise had come from.

"I bet it was just squirrel." Gajeel just shrugged it off, but Levy still kept an eye out. It just didn't feel right.

There was another rustle, and this time they stopped on their tracks. Levy was scared, she had often read this in her books. Where someone was walking through the street one night and they would get ambushed by some random thing. She hid behind Gajeel.

"T-there it is, i-it's that sound again." Levy stammered.

Gajeel just stayed still for a moment and then he took hold of her and started running.

"W- what are you doing?"

"I can smell someone's scent. I have for some time now."

"If you had then why haven't you told me?"

"I wanted to make sure it wasn't just a random person or scent. But it's the same one I smelled the whole day."

They kept on running. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know, we need a place to hide right now. It's obviously not safe where you live."

"Why not?"

"Because I can smell it. On the road to your home, I can smell that guys scent. He must be following you for some reason. Stalking maybe. The woods would be a better place to hide. Who knows where that stalker guy might have been."

Levy just thought about it. She hadn't noticed anything strange. She looked back. Farther away, she could see the shadow of a person leaving the trees and staring at them running. Even from this far away, she could the the hideous smile that was planted on the persons face as they entered the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay~ More reviews~ I'm so happy~ -w- So far NaLu is winning :O If I hadn't done this, I would've done NaLi ^^" Good thing I asked this question~ :3 Well here's the third chapter~**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.**

_All she could hear was panting. All she could feel was rough rocks and ground. All she could taste was sweat. All she could smell was dirt. All she could see was darkness. The girl and the boy kept on running away from the assassins. Minutes passed, and they still hadn't finished crawling through the smelly tunnel. Her hands were filled with dirt, and they hadn't had a chance to rest. At last the boy saw light coming from a bit farther away, and he told that to the girl. Once they reached the end, they were embraced by the warmth of the sun._**  
**

She closed her book.

She didn't feel like reading to much now, although it relaxed her a bit, she was still filled with shock and tiredness.

Levy just sat there, panting. She didn't dare say anything, since she didn't know if they were still being followed. Gajeel sat next to her, panting as well. They were hiding in a cave, they had found it while running away from the man. She could still remember that scene. How it happened so fast. How they had heard a sound, noticed the stalker and ran away. She could still remember the psychotic smile that was imprinted on the mans face.

Levy shivered at that image. The image made her feel sick. It made her feel terrified for some reason.

"Are you alright?"

She looked over at Gajeel. He was looking at her with this worried expression.

"W- why do you ask?"

"'Cz you don't look well."

"I guess you're right..."

There was an awkward silence after that.

"I think we shook him of our trail, for now." Gajeel told her

That made her feel a little better. At least she wasn't alone in this place with the man following her.

"... Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

"Huh? No.. Why?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why that stalker guy is following you."

"Aren't you tired? We've been running for some time, go to sleep."

"Eh? But you ran more than I did,we should both rest."

"But if we do, who will keep a lookout, just in case the man comes back?"

Levy just sat there, thinking about the possibilities. Then a terrible thought came to mind.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you say ' That you could smell the man's scent on the road to my home'?"

"... Yeah, I did say that."

"And my house is Fairy Hills... And there are other guild members living there..."

Gajeel stayed quiet for some time, because he knew what she was going to say next.

"And your point is?"

"That guy could be at Fairy Hills right now! What would happen to Lu-chan and the rest? If that guy is in my trail, then they might be in trouble too!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Gajeel thought for a moment. "Then maybe the whole guild could be in trouble as well."

"I don't want that!" Levy McGarden started crying. She feared that her friends might be getting hurt this very instant.

"... We'll go check on them tomorrow."

"You promise?"

"...I promise"

With that in mind she felt a little better.

"Now lets get some rest... And stop crying already!"

"But if you put it that way, it's harder! Don't scream at me!" The blue-haired girl kept on crying.

With a grunt he pulled her closer to him. He put his arms around her in an consoling manner.

'W-what a-are you d-doing?' she said perplexed.

"Shut up! One thing master taught me, was not doing everything on my own. Sometimes it's good to accept peoples help when needed. And now you need it. Stop crying by yourself, idiot."

With that said Levy kept on crying, but this time it gave her a warmer feeling. Gajeel on the other hand, looked pretty embarrassed himself.

It took some time, but after a few minutes, they both fell asleep, with their arms around each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for reading my FanFic~ w It just makes me so happy~ I might not be updating as frequently since I have school and vacations... Gomen! But I'll type and update when I have time~! ^w^ Sorry for the disturbance~ Now I present you with the fourth chapter~!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it  
**

_She felt warmth spread through her body. At first the light was so bright she had to cover her eyes for a while to adjust to the brightness. Once she got used to it, she saw a magnificent scenery. The boy was just a bit in front of her, he had a wonderful smile spread through his face. She looked around. They were in a cave. A cave filled with minerals that were reflecting light. There was a small pond at one edge of the cave, and a stream coming from above, higher than were they were right now. It was beautiful. All those crystals shining at the same time. They took some time to rest. The pond was crystal clear, so they drank some of it. After that they created a make-up bed out of some sticks and ground to sleep on. The girl just laid there, staring at the ceiling of the cave. It was kind of relaxing. Sleeping in this beautiful place, hearing the water go 'drip' 'drip' 'drip'. The sound of that made her sleepy. She took one last look at the boy, who was already sleeping next to her. She then closed her eyes as drowsiness swept over her.  
_

That night, Levy had a very weird and abnormal dream.

In her dream, she was in this world, where everything was black. She didn't know exactly why, but she had this bad feeling, so she started running. She had started running away because something inside her told her to run.

But why?

For what ultimate reason? But then she heard this laugh. It was one of the freakiest laughs she had heard. Somehow, it brought pain, agony and sadness inside her. Those three feelings began to stir inside her body.

She could now hear someone's footsteps behind her.

She didn't dare look back to see who it was. Whoever it was, or whatever it was, it was the thing that was creating that hideous laugh. The one that made her feel bad.

Her heart thumped. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't keep running with these emotions in the mind.

She stopped running.

Then everything happened so fast, she didn't even notice she was almost killed.

The thing that was behind her, was now two steps away.

She turned her head slightly, to see what it was. Big mistake.

The persons face... No let me correct. The monsters face was black. The whole body was black. It almost looked like a shadow. On the things face, there were two red eyes.

And a terrible red smirk.

Like the one she had seen before leaving to forest.

The shadow monster had sharp things for fingers, and his hands were going up to her throat.

She didn't even had time to react.

But then immediately, just before the monster could behead her, a bright light started shining.

When Levy opened her eyes again, she was in a place where everything was white. And a few steps in front of her, there was a man.

A man with long black hair.

The man extended his arm, as if asking her to take his hand.

And she did. She walked over to where he was.

For some reason, she felt like if this person would save her.

Those monstrous feelings no longer tormented her. Instead, Happiness, Relief and Joy filled her heart.

She grabbed the persons hand.

"Levy! Levy!"

Levy opened her eyes. She was still in the cave.

"God dammit Levy, don't scare me like that!"

She looked over at where the voice was coming from.

"Sorry Gajeel... What happened?" She said while sitting up.

"You were turning back and forth in your sleep, you were sweating like crazy and you looked like you were in pain. Is that enough for me to worry?"

She blushed and looked down. It must have been things she did while dreaming.

Gajeel took a deep sigh.

"Look, are you alright?"

"Yes, yes.. I am now."

Now that she was partly awake, she could see that he was worried about something.

"Is something wrong Gajeel?"

He was a bit surprised by the question, but still answered

"I've been awake for some time now..."

"That's not what's worrying you, is it?"

He hesitated, and then said

"Someone's here. Outside the cave."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yay~ Sneaked some time in and know I'm writing again~ ^w^ Hope you guys continue to read my story~ w NaLu is winning by far. OwO Anyways here I present you chapter 5!**

_Once the girl woke up from her dream, the boy was gone. She stood up and looked for him everyone inside the cave. She couldn't find any traces of him. The girl began to panic. She has never felt this empty before. She went out towards the same hole she had come through in order to search for him. After hours of crawling, she finally reached the end. She was in the same pit she had fallen into. The same one she had found that boy. She looked around the pit, although it was very small. She found some tracks. It led up. Someone had climbed the hole, to the forest outside. Her heart thumped. She did want to go up there. Because that's were they were. That's were the assassins were. She threw those thoughts away. She had to find him. She looked at the tracks that led to the entrance of the hole. They were new, freshly made. Someone must have climbed up there. The girls heart sank. The only people down here were herself and him. The boy. She did everything to muster all the courage she had. She just couldn't let him be out there alone. She had to go look for him. With that thought in mind, she started climbing. Climbing onto whatever was waiting above.  
_

She began to panic.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" was the only answer.

"Since when?"

"There has been someone outside for a while. I don't think they've found us yet."

"What should we do?"

"Well, since they've followed us this far, it won't be long before they find hiding inside this cave."

Silence was the only thing that followed that remark.

"Gajeel... So you mean we have to go outside?"

There was an eerie silence. And then, "Yes."

After that was said, Gajeel helped up to her feet.

"You ready?" He asked, "Who knows who's out there."

She hesitated and then answered, "I'm ready."

The headed towards the mouth of the cave. They stopped there, and leaned their backs on the walls.

They would hear someone screaming yet they couldn't understand what.

Gajeel peeked from the side of the entrance. He then signaled to Levy and headed out.

She got worried for a second. What if the person outside was the same man.

The same man in her dream.

The same man who had just watched as they ran towards the forest.

The same man who had the mischievous smile on his face.

The thought of that made her feel sick.

Whenever she thought of that smile- or what you would call a "smile"- made her feel dizzy. As if she wasn't herself anymore.

"Levy-chan!"

Levy was shocked by the sound of that voice, and saw Lucy peeking from the entrance.

"There you are Levy-chan, do you know how worried we are?"

"L- Lu-chan! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean by 'what are you doing here?', don't you remembered we promised to meet today!"

Know that you say it, Levy thought, We were supposed to meet today so I could read your story...

"Come on Levy, lets go back to the guild." Lucy said while grabbing her hand.

Levy resisted, "No! What if he's still out there?"

"'He'? What are you saying?"

"She means the stalker guy we saw yesterday." Gajeel appeared behing Lucy, with Natsu, Gray and Juvia following close behind. "I'll explained what happened once we get back to the guild. For now, let's just go back."

Levy just nodded and allowed Lucy to walk her our of the cave.

**~Time Skip~**

When they had opened the guild doors, everyone was so happy to see them back.

Apparently they had missed some work, and when Lucy had told them that she wasn't home, they started to wonder what had happened. Erza said how they were still working for a few minutes after the others left, she had made Gajeel walk Levy home. After Erza said that, Juvia had gone running to check if Gajeel was home, but she came back explaining that he wasn't there either. Ever since hearing that, they had started searching in groups for the two of them. It was because of Natsu and his sense of smell that his team had been able to find them.

"Be quiet! I'm going to explain everything. Juvia, stop crying god dammit!" Gajeel and Levy were surrounded by their fellow guild members, who wanted to know what had happened.

So Gajeel explained.

He explained how after work they had been followed by this man.

How he has been stalking them for a day.

How they had run into the forest for cover.

How they had stayed in the cave for the night.

There were surprised faces along the guild. Jet and Droy were just overjoyed to see Levy back. During the whole story, the master kept silent. When Gajeel finished, the guild Master only asked one question.

"How did he look like?"

Levy hesitated a bit before answering, but then she answered.

She told them how the man looked like.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: XD Yay~ Back again with another chapter~ =w= I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter :P Oh well, here I come with chapter 6~!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it  
**

_Two words; Exhausted and Frightened. These to feeling mixed together inside her body. She had finally managed to climb up the whole in which she was in. But when she had finally gotten out, she heard this sharp sound. She looked up. She saw this black thing being pointed at her forehead. 'Stand up.' Said a rough voice. She did as the voice said. She was to scared to talk, because she had recognized the voice and the black thing as well. 'Well, well. What shall we have here? If it ain't that little girl we were after.' The man smiled at his companion. The mans friend was holding someone as well. She looked closer at who it was. She felt this sharp pain somewhere deep inside her. It was the boy. And the assassin was pointing a gun at his head. 'Well, lets cut the chase, shall we?' The man with the rough voice spoke again. It was the same man who had chased her all around the forest. The one who kept screaming words that she couldn't understand at her. He was the one who had been chasing her before she fell. 'Why don't you just give up your life for us?' He said with a grin on his face as his finger closed on the trigger.  
_

Levy felt warm.

She liked the feeling of being with friends.

She looked over at where everyone was gathering.

Although she liked the feeling, she didn't like seeing everyone so worried.

The guild members where discussing on what to do. How would they make that man stop chasing them?

She put down her book next too her.

It was really sad, the current chapter she was on. She felt sorry for the girl, who had just wanted to be with the one she treasured most.

She looked over to where Gajeel was.

He was sitting next to her, eating a whole bunch of steel.

Levy just sat there and stared. Then he finally noticed she was looking at him. He gulped down one last piece and asked.

"What?"

She giggled, and he just stared at her as if she was crazy.

He was so lucky to be so carefree. She wished she could be that way as well.

Lucy came over to where Levy was sitting.

"Don't worry Levy-chan, everything will be alright." The Stellar Mage smiled at her friend.

"Yeah, I know..." Was all she could say.

Every time she was reminded of that incident, she would feel sick.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mirajane said as she came to check on her.

"Uh... Water please." Levy answered.

She sighed as Mira went to get her order.

Levy looked up to the ceiling. She still remembered that face.

The gigantic smile of that man had been burned into her memory, and no matter what she did, she could still feel the same emotions she had felt when she had first seen it.

"OI! LUCY!"

The two girls looked up to see Natsu and Happy at the guilds door.

"C'mon, Lucy! Hurry up! Let's go on our next job!"

"I don't think I can come... I mean... I want to stay with Levy-chan..."

"Oh well," Shrugged Happy, "It's not like she can accomplish anything anyways. She would make it worse instead."

Lucy stood up as fast as a bolt. "Changed my mind," She smiled at the two of them, "Might as well come, Mirajane, Gajeel, Erza, everyone can take care of Levy-chan."

"Yosh! C'mon lets go!" With that said the three of them headed out.

Levy just stared at the place where Lucy had just been a second ago, and so did Gajeel.

"How much energy do they have anyways." Gajeel said, rather irritated.

Mirajane came back with the water Levy had ordered, "Here you go Levy." She said with a smile as she passed Levy her drink.

"Thank you Mira-san." Levy said as she took her cup.

"Huh...?" Levy heard herself mutter that. She put a hand to her head. It felt warm and her eyesight started failing.

"Levy?" Gajeel asked when he saw her in that position.

"Huh?" She snapped out of it. "Don't worry, I'm fi-" She stopped midway.

She still didn't know why, but the world turned in circles in an unimaginable speed.

"Levy!"

That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: =w= Sorry for being inactive for some time. I just haven't found time to write the story O-O Well, now I'm back with more~ ^w^ Hope you guys are still enjoying my story  
**

**Az-Sticker: I know~ I just love putting in cliffhangers~ ^w^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.**

_She didn't think. She didn't have time to. Every had happened in less than a minute. A man had pointed a gun at her. A man had his finger on the trigger. __She did it instinctively. Feeling the wind of the bullet tickling her cheek, she just barely dodged out of the harms way. She started running. She didn't know what else to do. She could hear voices from far away. She could hear the giant bangs of the bullets that flied by her. She could hear them screaming their name. She was breathing hard. She had felt this feeling before. Yes. Like before, when it started. She had always been running away. Even before falling into the whole. Even after falling into the whole. Even before she got into this forest. Even now. She had been running the whole time. Who knows how much more she'll need to run.  
_

Her head was throbbing.

She slowly started opening her eyes.

"I told you already! I'm not hungry! I don't need a break, no leave me alone!"

"But you've been watching after her ever since she fainted! Juvia thinks you need to rest!"

"Juvia is right. It is about time you finished watching over her."

"I don't need to rest. Now shut up."

"I know you're worried about her, but you also need to rest. It's not good for you to work yourself out."

"Juvia agrees! You can rest, I can take care of Levy-san."

"..."

"Go get yourself something to drink. We're taking over."

"... Fine!"

She heard the sound of footsteps that were hesitantly and slowly walking away, but then they suddenly came to a stop.

"Levy!"

She heard a voice call her name.

She heard some footsteps getting closer.

"Levy-san! Are you feeling better?"

Levy slowly stood up, clutching at her head.

It hurt like crazy.

"Yes... I think I'm alright."

Levy looked up and saw three worried faces looking right back at her.

"You should take it easy Levy. You don't need to work yourself too hard." Said the Ex-Quip Mage, "It'd be better if you laid back down."

"Yes.." And she did.

The world was still turning around in circles before her eyes.

"Do you need anything Levy-san? Does anything hurt?" Juvia asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothing really, only my head..." She still felt drowsy from sleep.

"Juvia will get something for Levy-san's head." And she left.

"You don't need to force yourself too much Levy. How are you feeling now?" Erza asked the bookworm.

"I'm just tired from sleeping..."

"I'll get you some water. Wait here." And she also left.

Levy couldn't think strait form the pain in her head.

"Don't force yourself too much, idiot."

She looked at where the voice came from.

"Ah... Gajeel... you're here." Her voice sounded cracked from the pain.

"Yes, I'm here. You have a problem with that?"

"No... What happened?"

"You fainted. That's what happened."

"How did I faint? I remember I was feeling perfectly well before it happened."

"It was because you were worrying too much. You usually don't worry too much about something right? Have you ever been stalked before?"

"No... It's my first time being followed by a stranger.."

"Then that's my point. You got too worried that you were followed by some random guy who set eyes on you, that you didn't notice that you were working yourself too far."

"I see..."

It might have been her imagination but she was sure she heard Gajeel mutter the words;

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you."

But her mind could have just made it up, because just after she thought that, they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" She asked.

Gajeel just looked around, he was just as clueless as she was.

Just that second Juvia came running in.

"Gajeel-kun! The guild is under attack!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'mma gonna start answering some review questions and stuff like that XP And here I am again with more~! It went faster than I thought it would~! ^w^ Hope you guys are still reading and enjoying my story~ =w= Or I'll 'Kamikorosu' if you don't~ Well lets get thing rolling~!  
**

**Rus-chan: I'm updating as fast as I can! X3  
**

**Az-Sticker: You'll find out soon if you read +w+  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.  
**

_She was breathing hard. She wasn't able to control her heartbeat. She wasn't able to control her breath. Again. This had happened before. She had felt this feeling. When she was running away from him the first time. When she was running from THEM the first time. That's right. That man wasn't working alone. He was working with others. She did not know how much, but it was enough to destroy a city. And they were after her. And they had him. They had that boy that she had so truly cared for. How long, she wondered, how long will this last. How much more running do I have to do? That question was left unanswered. Since no matter how much she looked. She couldn't find the answer to her own question.  
_

"Levy-chan!"

The blonde-haired girl ran over to her.

"Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Lu-chan. Moreover, what's happening?"

When Levy and Gajeel had left from the place she was resting, they had found most of the Fairy Tail mages residing there.

"What's the situation." Gajeel asked the stellar mage.

"It's really bad... We're trying to see what to do next.. But Natsu.."

"HORRIEAA! Let go of me! I'll beat the crap outta them!"

"Natsu, calm down!"

"LET ME GOO!"

Levy looked at where the racket was coming from.

There was Natsu.

Elfman and Erza were trying to hold him back. And he was resisting. There was this look in his face.

Then she remembered. 'That's right, he's a dragon slayer, raised by a dragon. Of course he would resemble one...'

"He can't even control himself anymore..." Lucy said with a worried look on her face.

"Who's attacking?" Gajeel asked. Levy looked at Gajeel. She saw it there too. That dragon like face. And it was angry.

"I don't know... It's the first time seeing people like these... They're outside, Master is trying to end things as peacefully as possible. No one's allowed to do anything until further orders..."

Gajeel, not hearing anther word, started to head out but Gray and Juvia stopped him.

Levy just stood there. She had this feeling. Like she had felt this before.

She was scared.

She didn't know what it was or who it was attacking the guild.

But she had felt it before.

Levy started shivering. She couldn't control herself.

Where has she felt this feeling before?

"Levy-chan? What's wrong?"

Levy stared sinking lower until she was sitting on the floor. She didn't stop shaking.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Gajeel stopped fighting back at this point. He looked at where Levy and Lucy were, so did Gray and Juvia.

Levy grabbed her arms, trying to maintain warmth.

Yet is kept sliding out.

She felt cold.

Freezing.

She couldn't stop shaking.

"Levy-chan? Levy-chan!"

She almost couldn't hear Lucy's voice anymore.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy grabbed her hand, trying to get her attention.

That didn't perk up her attention, but his.

Natsu stopped resisting and know was walking towards Levy.

Elfman and Erza were looking at Levy's direction with a worried look on their face.

"Levy." Gajeel went over to where she was. "What's wrong."

With a shivering voice she answered, " I- I... T-think I k-know who's a-attacking t-t-the g-guild.."

As soon as she said that the door of the guild broke open.

The guild Master went flying into the guild and landed on the floor with a loud, thump!

"Master!" Most of the guild members went over to where Master Makarov was.

Levy just looked at Master.

She was terrified now.

Who were these people?

People strong enough to defeat the master?

The dust that had risen up from the force was dispersing.

And there, even before the smoke was gone.

Before it was clear enough to see anyone.

She could see that smile.

That wicked smile of the man who had stalked her for some time.

That same man who had hurt the master.

The same smile which had hunted her, even into her dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay~ Here I am! Back with more stuff =w= .. Gomen if this story doesn't make sense... QwQ I start inventing stuff as I go on, so I don't really get where I'm going ... I'm sorry if it gets confusing! But I'll try my best to make this story a success~! ^w^  
**

**Guest: Arigatou Bisca~ ^w^**

**citygurl1515: Arigatou~ I'm trying to do good cliffhangers +w+**

**Poisoned Dragon: I know, I know~ I'm trying to update as fast as the time allows me to~  
**

_When. She thought. When will I find the answer? Why can't I find it? How will I find out? Questions ran into her head. She couldn't think straight. The questions she couldn't answer kept piling up in her head. She shook her head, as if attempting to lead all those questions out of her mind. She didn't have time to think about that right now. After all, she was almost at her limit. She had been running for some time now, she couldn't keep track. At some point she shook them out of her trail. But she couldn't be sure. After all, what if it was a trap? What if they were waiting until she stopped running to get her? The girl shook her head even more. She needed to find a place that was safe. A safe place for her to rest enough. A safe place for her to think on what to do next. The tired girl suddenly stopped running. She understood that the unanswered questions kept on piling up in her head. But one question stood out. It stood out from the rest. That question was; 'Is there a place for me to go to?'  
_

She stared in horror.

After all, she couldn't do anything else.

Since, that smile was there.

That man was there.

All Levy did was grab onto Lucy for comfort.

Yet she couldn't find any.

She was cold- no.. More than cold... Freezing maybe.

The rest of the guild did the same.

All they did was stare.

They could see the malicious smirk through the dust.

"Ho? What do we have here?" Called out a very insane voice.

"I dunno. This is Fools Tails right?" Rang out another voice. It was a deeper voice than the first, but still as insane.

"You're wrong, bakasu! It's called Fairy Tale, you know, like a tales you hear here and there." It was different. This voice was different than the rest.

"Three attackers?" Elfman said once they heard the voices, "Three people to attack Fairy Tail? If you're a man then you shouldn't go underestimating us!"

"Shut up, biggy!" Gajeel yelled at Elfman, "There's one more."

The grin moved. And it started talking.

"You all are wrong. It's Fairy Tail. Our current target~." The grin grew bigger.

That voice sounded kind of in control.

But, they all sounded insane.

Out of their mind.

Like if they were talking to a bunch of kids, or bugs.

Like if they were in their own world.

"Hey." Natsu said, stepping closer towards them, "I don't know who you are, but now that you hurt the Geezer, then I hope you're ready for a war."

The dust dispersed, and there they were, the three who had attacked the guild, and their leader, the one with the terrible smile.

Levy just kept on staring, without moving her gaze.

There was something in them, that told her, they were danger.

They weren't just your everyday mages.

These were different.

She felt as if she was being pulled into a different world, just by looking at them.

She held tighter onto Lucy, she didn't want to get dragged into another place.

She wanted to be here, with her friends.

With Fairy Tail.

One of them smirked. "Heh. Oi, Taichou-san. Can I go first? I'm dying to see some blood."

"Sure, go ahead, Takasu. We came here to have some fun after all~."

"Arigatou!" The grin widened, "I'll make sure you enjoy this, Taichou-san."

The man called Takasu stepped forward.

"So who here will fight me? I'll take in any kind of mage."

The guild members started whispering to each other who would go first.

"You should go, he looks like you're kind of opponent."

"You kidding me? They took out the Master, I got no chance against them!"

The comments kept on going back and forth.

Laxus was even ready to step up. "I'll b-"

"You're opponent will be me!" Screamed a voice.

That single voice quieted down the whole guild.

Natsu stepped forward.

"Bring it on, bastard."

Takasu grinned, "Good, I want to see some blood flying."

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu ran towards the man, "Fire Dragons Roar!" He screamed as he expelled the magic.

"Ho~? Fire Dragon Slayer, huh~?" Said the Leader, "Well, you took on the wrong opponent." He grinned.

Tasuko put his feet into stand and breathed in a huge amount of air.

"Don't tell me!" Erza said in shock.

"That guy is a Dragon Slayer as well?" Lucy said, in the same amount of shock as Erza.

"Water Dragons Roar!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here I am again with more~! X3 Did you like the last chapter? I was planning to make it hard for Fairy Tail to win, so things get more interesting ^w^ Hope you guys are still enjoying my story~ Remember to read my new fanfic too, although I'm still not finished with the first chapter XD It's gonna be a KinanaXCobra fanfic, hope you guys would like it! It's called, A Big Comeback?  
**

**citygurl1515: Gajeel can't really fight with Takasu, since he's iron ^w^  
**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: Sankyu~ ^w^  
**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: I love cliffhangers~ +w+ And thank you~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it  
**

_She hid in a cave. That's about all she could do right now. She barely had enough energy to breathe, so for her to move, was impossible. If they found her now, she would be in deep trouble. She was scared. Would this be the end for her? She drew in long deep breaths. She had to calm down. Her best hope was to wait and see what would happen. She had to hope that they wouldn't find her. She laid down on her back. Some hours had passed now. She couldn't tell what time of the day it was. She couldn't tell what day it was. She had taken some time to hide her tracks, concealing herself into the nature, so that they wouldn't find her. The girl was terrified. But she had to sleep/ She needed her energy for running later on. Her stomach rumbled. She hasn't eaten for as long as she can remember. The last time she remembered eating, was in her kitchen table. With her mom, her dad and her little sister. How happy they had been, sharing a meal, thinking it was going to be a every-day meal. But they were wrong. Seconds after she finished the last spoonful of her plate, the man had broken into the house and massacred her family. Her dad went first. He had tried his best to save his loved ones. But he was cut down in less than a minute. Her mom went next. Her dad had given them enough time to run towards the door. Her mom was going to buy enough time for them to get away. The were a step out the door when one of the mans' accomplice slipped a knife into her moms stomach. The girls heard her mom scream in pain, yet they couldn't do anything. Their mom had pushed them out the door and locked it. They heard her fight the man with the last of her energy. The girl did want her moms sacrifice to be in pain. So they ran. The little girl took her younger sister by the hand and led them away from the house that was now filled with blood.  
_

Natsu flew passed them and crashed versus the opposite wall, knocking a few chairs in the process.

"Natsu!" Lucy went towards where Natsu was.

He couldn't even move anymore.

The man was strong.

"Oh C'mon! That can't be all you had right?" Takusu said with a big grin in his face, "I haven't seen enough blood to satisfy me."

"I will be your next opponent, after all, I'm the one with the better chance."

Laxus stepped forward. He was ready for a fight.

That man had already hurt his grandfather, and now a comrade.

That made the Lightning Dragon angry enough to step into a battle.

Takasu's grin widened, "Bring it on!"

Laxus got into position.

'It's true.' Levy thought, although her thoughts were not clear, 'Laxus has the most chance to win, since he's the Lightning Dragon Slayer..'

The guild members felt hope rise inside them.

Takasu breathed a huge amount of air once again.

Laxus did the same.

"Ho~? Another Dragon Slayer~?" The anonymous leader said to himself, "This'll be interesting~."

"Water Dragons!"

"Lightning Dragons!"

"Lightning Dragon Slayer?" The leader said in shock.

"Roar!" The two of them said in unison.

The two roars collided and it became into a battle of whichs' roar was stronger.

Eventually Laxus roar took over and attacked Takasu.

"Gah!" Takasu fell over onto the floor, overpowered by electricity.

He laid there on the floor.

"There." The Lightning Dragon Slayer said while dusting his hands, "That should keep you immobile for a while, the electricity should keep going through your aquatic body."

Laxus moved his gaze towards the leader, "You'll be next."

The man just stared at him and started laughing.

It was a very maniac-like laugh.

It made Levy very uncomfortable.

"You really think our Takasu will be beaten that easily~? I suggest you look behind you~"

Laxus did what he was told, it was impossible that he was already standing at this point.

But he did that just to receive a punch to the face.

Laxus landed onto the floor.

"Laxus!" Lisanna screamed. She had been taken care of Master Makarovs injuries, and Laxus landed near them, "Are you alright?"

Laxus sat up, "Yeah.." They looked over at where the water man was.

He was standing there, bent down, looking all beat up.

"Th..." He said, "That was nice! Fight me more! I want to see more blood!" He said with a maniac tone in his voice.

Levy was scared of him.

He was a goner.

He no longer had sense of what he was doing.

That's what his eyes told her.

The two of them started fighting again.

But no matter what Laxus did, the man called Takasu kept on standing up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here~ Finally back with Chapter 11~ Tell me if there's something you don't like. I'd appreciate feedback~ ^w^ Oh and feel free to give your own opinions on what would happen next. I'll see what I can make out of that +w+ Well then, on with the show~!**

**Ferrii: That's not a bad idea... Gonna see what I can do about that +w+**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Glad you enjoy my story~ Makes me very happy~ ^w^  
**

******Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: I'm glad you're so eager for my updates :O Makes me wanna work faster~ **^w^**  


******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or any of the characters in it.**

_She shook her head. It wasn't time to remember things like this. It wasn't time to remember death, while she was so close to it. Don't think about it, she told herself, What happened has happened. She looked down. On the floor, there were some darker stains than others on the floor. The girl touched her cheek. It felt warm and wet. She wiped her tears. Why was she crying? She couldn't cry right know. If she did, then they would hear her sobbing. And then it would be the end of her. Stop crying, stop crying. The girl kept on telling herself that. She cleaned her face out of tears and looked out from the caves entrance. The sun was rising, and the animals started to come out. It would be wise to move now, than at night, so she could see were she was going. The girl looked at either side from the caves entrance before heading out into the wilderness._

How many minutes passed?

Levy kept on holding onto Lucy, since there was nothing else she could do.

Except watch.

Which was exactly what she was doing.

She had watching the whole fight of Natsu, Laxus and that man.

The man called Takasu.

Laxus ran over and gave him a finishing hit.

Takasu fell down.

He didn't stand up again.

Laxus was breathing deeply by now.

The battle had taken a lot of time to finish.

And that man wouldn't stop stand up.

No matter how much Laxus hit him.

But right now, the man was on the floor, bleeding everywhere.

With a smile on his face.

Why was he smiling, when he had so many injuries?

Laxus was bleeding deeply as well.

Levy noticed that he couldn't take on the other three.

Even if he tried, they would kill him.

Who were these people?

Who had made Laxus fight until such extent.

She was scared.

Where the rest of them as strong as that guy?

The blue-haired girl couldn't bear the thought.

What would happen to the guild if they were?

"Kyakakakaka!"

She moved her gaze at the leader.

He was laughing.

How could he be laughing while one of his comrades was bleeding on the floor?

He slowly started to clap his hands, "Well done my friend~ That was a quite splendid show~" He laughed more of his weird laugh, "Who will entertain me next~?"

Gajeel was about to rush into battle, but Erza stopped him.

"Erza!"

She looked at Gajeel, "You worry about defending the rest of the mages." She motioned her head where Levy was.

Levy looked very vulnerable right now.

"I'll take care of the fighting."

Gajeel hesitated before answering," ... Fine."

Erza smiled at him and then turned to the remaining three.

"Natsu was brave enough to step forward first. Laxus, even though he new how strong the man would be, still fought until the end. I shall go next."

The man called the leader grinned, "Excellent~! The Titania will entertain me next~"

"I shall go next sshi." It was the first voice which had spoken up,"If, it's alright with you, Taichou-san sshi."

"Sure, go ahead Rokaku~ Go and entertain me with Titania~"

"Yatta sshi! I get to go next sshi!" The man jumped.

He vanished.

Levy couldn't see him anymore.

He just jumped, and was gone.

"Ssshiii~ Ssssshii~" Levy heard a noice, yet she didn't know form where.

She looked up.

And there he was, clinging upside down.

Erza just looked up, with her un-changing expression.

She didn't seem very surprised that he was clinging upside down.

Unlike Gajeel, who could since he had the Steel Dragon Slayer ability, it was almost impossible for a man like him to be clinging upside down.

"Come down!" Erza commanded the man.

"Hai, hai sshi!" He let go and disappeared again.

Erza was shocked this time.

How could this man just, be gone?

She looked around, looking for him.

"What'cha waiting for?"

Erza turned around, "Since whe-"

That was all she could say before she was thrown back.

"Gah!" She was sent flying and landed on the floor loudly.

"Erza!"

"Ssshiii~ Ssshii~ Hehehe~ You. Can't. Follow. Me. Sshi~"

Erza sat up and looked at him, "You bast- Wha-"

Erza felt a pain inside her.

"Oooh~ The poison must've taken effect sshi~"

"P-poison? Since when?"

"Ssshii~ Since the moment you started talking about bravery and stuff sshi~"

Levy just stared at him in shock.

She hadn't notice him poisoning Erza.

The Leader person started laughing again," He's not called 'Snake Man' or 'Hebi no Otoko' for nothing after all~" He said while grinning.

"S-snake?" Erza slowly stander up. Although it seemed to take a whole lot of effort.

"Ssshi~ You still have that much energy in you sshi? Well, let's see just how much you'll survive sshi!" With that he disappeared. Only to appear behind Erza again and send her flying in the opposite direction.

This kept on going, over and over again.

It was a fight that made you feel bad, yet you couldn't get your eyes of at the same time.

Then, out of the blue, Levy felt a hand cover her mouth.

She started panicking.

The mysterious person took ahold of her harms as well.

Levy looked over at where Lucy was.

It was no use, she was too glued into the battle.

She felt herself being dragged down.

But how?

She was sitting on the ground.

Levy looked down and saw that half of her body was now underground.

She being dragged down into the earth!

Levy tried struggling against the person, but she couldn't get away.

They are too strong.

Thankfully she saw Gajeel turn his head towards her.

He didn't understand what was going on, but he started running towards Levy.

But now she was under until her neck.

"Levy!"

And that was the last thing she heard before she was completely dragged underground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yahoo~! Back again with Chapter 12~! I never knew it was going to go this long OwO Let's keep hopes up and see how many chapters this story is gonna have in the end!**

**Ferrii: Glad you're exited to see what happens next~! ^^  
**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: You're right.. It must've been scary O-O Don't want that happening to me .-.  
**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: What do you think he's gonna do next? ;)  
**

_She kept on running, but slower this time. She needed to keep her energy, just in case they found her again. But where should she go now? Where should she head towards to? She didn't know. Okay, she thought, first I'll try to get out of this forest. After that I should go get help from somewhere. Should I go home? No, no ones waiting for me there. She shivered at the thought. Should I go get any familiars? No, they're too far away for me to reach by running. There was one last option for her to do, yet she feared it. Should I go to the cops? But... What if they don't believe me?  
_

She opened her eyes.

Everything was so dark, and her thoughts were fuzzy.

She felt someone behind her.

What had happened to her?

Where was she?

She thought for a moment.

The last thing she remembered was that Erza was fighting this man..

And then he had done something to Erza...

And then what happened?

She searched deeper into her thoughts.

Then she opened her eyes wide.

That's right! I was getting pulled underground by this mysterious person!

Now that she was awake, she vision was less foggy.

It was dark all around her, but it wasn't black.

It was this type of dark brown... But what could it be?

She thought for a moment.

She was dragged underground by this mysterious being.

Then that could only mean...

Dirt!

It was dirt! There was earth all around her!

But she felt like she was swimming.

Dirt couldn't be that soft... Could it?

And she was breathing!

How can anyone breathe underground?

No, that's just not possible..

But what could be the answer?

Then she realized.

She felt a something covering her mouth and holding her arms.

She felt herself panic again.

It must be the person who had taken her away.

But... Who exactly was this?

Someone who had the magic to swim underground?

She remembered the story she was reading.

The poor little girl had been running away, but still couldn't find a way to get away.

Was it the same for her?

Levy noticed something.

Gajeel had found that someone had followed them, and they had to run away into the forest.

_There was something familiar there._

They had to stay in there over-night, since it wasn't safe to go running around aimlessly.

_Getting it now?_

They were found by their friends, and taken back.

They had felt safe for a moment until they were attacked.

_Where does she remember this from?_

She couldn't do anything to help her friends, Master, Natsu, Laxus and Erza, while she just stayed still.

_This feels so familiar..._

And know she was abducted...

It all came from the story!

The little girl had found the people attacking her family.

That poor little girls had to run away into a forest.

The little girl had to stay in the forest over-night.

The poor little girl was found by her friend.

The little girl felt safe once again, thanks to having someone nearby.

The poor little girl and her friend were attacked by bad guys once again.

The little girl couldn't do anything for her friend.

The poor little girl had to run away, while her friend got abducted.

All this pieced together like a kid puts together a puzzle.

All that was happening to her was happening in the book.

Maybe, just maybe, if she kept on reading, she could find out how to win this battle.

She'd just have to wait for the right moment to continue to read the book.

Of course, that would only happens when she gets out of this persons grasp.

Wait...

On the book it was also written how the bag guys were.

It also said how many there were.

There were three.. or two?

Anyways, there were the leader and his subordinates when they attacked the little girl, and took her friend as a hostage.

Just like now.

The man with the creepy smirk and his subordinates had attacked the guild.

And they had taken her. Probably for a certain reason.

But, the little girl said she knew.

She knew there were more of them.

Enough to destroy a city.

This brought horror to mix into her uneasy emotions.

More of them.

These strong people probably had more of them to attack the guild.

What would happen to them?

Suddenly, she felt herself stop.

The person behind her had stopped moving and was now swimming upwards.

Had they reached their destination?

She had no way of knowing.

All she knew is that probably they were going to surface.

Into whatever was waiting above.

Just then, something struck her.

She remembered what happened to the little girl that made her run away.

No.

Levy didn't bring herself to believe it.

They would be alright somehow.

Right?

Fairy Tail won't be murdered, like the little girls family, right?

Right?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: How'd you like the ending of the last chapter? Bwahahaha~! I just love giving you guys cliffhanger =w=~ Can you guys see know why I'm letting you see what Levy reads out of the story? Haha! Bet you thought it was pointless, didn't ya? Now you'll see you can't ignore small details! XD Now, please continue reading my story~ =w=~**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: Well, here it is~! Fufufu..~  
**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: That is for ya to read my friend~ Fufufu~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in it.  
**

_She kept on running. She was attempting to go for the exit of this malicious forest. Yet she couldn't find one. Everything looked the same. Everything looked as if she was going around in circles. Was she going West? Or was she going East? Was she heading North? Or was she moving South? Either way, she couldn't make out where she was heading for. That is, until she tripped over something. She sat up. She had hurt her ankle on that fall. She looked at what had made her trip. And she saw something she could recognize. She picked it up, and swept some dirt off it. This is... The girl pressed the things hand. 'You don't have to be sad, instead, I'll make you be glad!'. A tear rolled down the girls cheek. She hugged the torn up doll tightly. After all, it's the one her little sister wouldn't let go off. That is, until she couldn't hold onto it anymore. She tried to wipe her tears, but they would just end up being replaced by more. Ah, she remembered. That wasn't the only phrase it had. The girl pressed the dolls other hand. 'Feeling lonely? No need to, I'll always be by your side!'  
_

Where were they taking her?

She and her captor emerged from the ground.

Levy had to close her eyes from the brightness of the sun.

Where was she?

She couldn't tell.

They seemed to be in this place filled with green...

She heard some recognizable bird sounds.

And smelled the plants.

She dared herself to open her eyes.

And they opened wide.

She was in a forest.

Her eyes opened wide.

'No!' She thought, "No, no, no! Get me out of here! If I stay here, it'll end like the story!'

A tear rolled down her cheek.

'I... I don't want my family... .I don't want Fairy Tail to die...'

She admitted it, although she didn't want to.

She was scared.

She was scared of what was going to happen to her.

She was scared of what was going to happen to them.

Levy started struggling from her captor.

Her fellow Fairy Tail members were fighting this exact moment.

They wouldn't catch her without a fight.

"Let go off me!"

Levy finally broke out from the enemy's grasp, and tumbled forward a few steps.

She turned around and to her surprise she saw a young man, if she had to guess, he was about her age.

He was slightly taller than her, he had some dark blue hair and green eyes.

The blue-haired girl stared at him.

Could he really be the enemy?

The one who had abducted her from the rest?

Either way, she had to keep her guard up.

"W-Whoever you are, stay there and don't get closer!" She put up her hands, ready to use her magic if necessary.

The boy had a surprised look planted on his face, and then he smiled.

"E-etto... I'm sorry miss..." He started saying, "But f-for any chance, are you from Fairy Tail?"

Levy stared at him.

She still wasn't sure if she should trust him or not.

Because, it still wasn't proven that he was the enemy, right?

And Fairy Tail mages don't hurt the innocent.

"So what if I am?"

The boy sighed with relief, "I was looking for a guild member like you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah! That's right, introduction, introduction... My name is Aki, nice to meet you ma'am."

He said while bowing.

Levy felt like she should trust him a bit, yet not much.

Since there was still a probability of him being the enemy.

"And your name is?" Aki asked her.

"Levy. Levy McGarden."

"Etto... Levy-san? Would you mind if I ask you a question?"

Levy looked at him, "Sure, what is it?"

"H- Have you seen, for any chance, a b-book here in the forest?"

'Book... He must mean the one I'm reading... The one of the poor little girl..'

"Why?" She questioned the boy.

"B-Because, I lost it around here somewhere, while I was playing here in the forest."

"Yes, I've seen it, but why?"

Just that moment, Aki stopped smiling, and grinned.

The Mages heart stopped.

"Because I'll need you to tell me where it is, Miss Levy, Script Mage~."

He really was the enemy.

He had the same insane grin as the ones who had attacked Fairy Tail had.

But it was too late.

She had put down her guard.

Because when he said that, he had struck her, hard.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Yay~ Here's more for the fans who like the story~ XD I present you here with chapter 14~**

**Levina: Yup, stuff got serious~ XD  
**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: Bwahaha~ Did ya? ;)  
**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Oh-ho~ Read what's gonna happen next~ ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters in it.  
**

_Her feet screamed in pain. She had been running for a long time, and her feet where hurting from stepping on sharp rocks and other stuff laying around. __'Feeling lonely? No need to, I'll always be by your side!'. She kept on pressing the dolls hand to make her feel better. But that only took the matters into the worst possible way. After hearing the sentence, she heard a gun shot. And she heard herself scream as she fell onto the ground. 'Well, well, well~ Looks like we've caught our lost prey.' teased a rough voice. The little girls heart stopped. She recognized the voice, and she looked at where it came from. Once again, everything was as it was before. The bad guy was here. And she was helpless. The girl looked at her leg. Blood was oozing out of it. It hurts, she thought to herself, a tear rolling down her face, it hurts, please, help me. 'Heh, might as well finish it fast before ya run away 'gain.' He raised his firearm, pointing it at the girl. She shut her eyes closed, no! I don't want to die here, save me! It hurts! Just then, she heard someone running, and the gunshot. She waited a few minutes, then opened her eyes. She notices the trees were passing by her. The girl was being carried. She looked at the person who had saved her. They smiled down at her, "Hey there." The girl recognized the face she thought was gone again. The boy looked at her and said while they were running away, "Sorry to keep you waiting."_**  
**

Levy stumbled backwards some steps and held her stomach in pain.

The boy, Aki, grinned.

"What~? Don't tell me that's all ya got?"

She forced herself to stand up.

"T-that.. That's not all my power! Solid Script: Fire!"

The words 'Fire' emerged and was engulfed into a powerful burning blaze.

"Oh ho~? Bring it, mage-san!" He said, running towards her.

He was aiming for the burning words, readying to attack.

"Won't let you! Solid Script: Magma!"

Again, the letters were engulfed by magma.

Aki stopped running and stepped back, a but of the magma touched his arm.

"I see." He said, as the magma was burning his skin, "So you have the power of converting words into their meaning?"

She just stared at him.

How could he still be alright after getting hurt by her magic?

Without even a sign of pain in his eyes?

"Well, then. Time to get serious, or it might get annoying."

He started sinking into the ground.

So that was really his magic, 'Ground Control'.

"Solid Script: Cement!"

The cement surrounded Aki's body, leaving him stuck, half above ground, and half underground.

"Nice, so you can do something like this. You're smarter than what I thought."

Just like nothing, he slid off the cement and was above ground again.

What did he just do?

Wasn't his power, Ground Control?

He grinned when he saw her confused face, "You seem confused. Let me explain~ My magic is 'Slip'. It means everything becomes liquid-like when I go through it. Ya know, like ghosts can go through walls and stuff?"

"Solid Script: Ice!"

"Tch, you're not listening huh?"

"I've got no reason to hear my enemy out! Solid Script: Rock!"

All her magic was gathering together, and moving towards Aki.

But all it did was go right through him.

He sighed, "Told ya, your stupid magic won't work on me."

"That's impossible! Solid Scri-"

"I said, shut up!"

He sprinted towards her and punched her.

"Gah!"

Levy was pushed backwards and her back hit a tree, forcing the air inside her out.

"I told you!" He started kicking the mage, "You're magic doesn't work! Stop bugging me already and die!"

He moved backwards, watching as Levy trembled in pain.

'It hurts. Why does it have to hurt so much?'

'Am I that weak?'

"Tch, you're such a pain, might as well finish ya off."

He raised his hand.

His hand turned into liquid and solidified again as a blade.

"Die already."

Levy closed her eyes.

"What? gah!"

She heard some fighting and dared herself to open her eyes.

There was a familiar, tall figure.

They had black hair, and their arm has a metal blade.

"I told you didn't I?"

She stared at him in awe.

"You're small, so don't leave my side."

She slowly smiled.

"Gajeel!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Kufufufu~! (I'mma gonna use some KHR sayings =w=~) And I am back with Chapter 15~ ^w^ Are you liking the story so far dechu? Did you expect Gajeel to come dechu? Oh well, doesn't matter, you don't have to answer~ Just continue to read the story~! :3**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: Ushishishi~ How'd ya like it? Good quote huh? I love quotes~! +_+ I'm gonna see where else to put some more~!  
**

**Levina: I'm glad you like the way I put the quote =w=~ I know it's used a lot, but I thought it might be a good idea to put it there dechu~  
**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Nufufufufu~ You'd have to see for yourself~ ;)  
**

**Killer Moon Lover: Nyahahaha~! Glad you like it~! ^w^  
**

**citygurl1515: Vooii! I'm happy to hear you like it! Enjoy the next chapter then! :3  
**

**Poisoned Dragon: Fufufu~ Glad you like that Gajeel came to the rescue, kora! Keep on reading please, kora! ^w^  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters in it (nor, the phrases of KHR that I just said, Ushishi~ XD)  
**

_As they were running away, they heard the small sound of the mans voice as it was slowly getting concealed by the sounds of the forest. Even if they couldn't hear nor sense their presence anymore, the boy kept or running. On, and on, for what seemed like an eternity, while carrying the girl in his arms. At one point the boy started slowing down. 'This... Should be ... far enough..' He managed to say while panting between almost each word. The girl just looked at him. 'You can put me down now...' 'No I can't!' He gave her a serous yet worried look, 'They shot you leg!' Well, that was true. Blood was still dripping from her right leg. This was the first time something had hurt so badly. 'First we need to find a place to re-' 'Shh!' The sudden sound of the girl quieted the boy. '...What?' 'Listen' was her only response. The boy strained his ears, trying to see if he could find a noise, even though he didn't know what he was searching for. After a while, he heard a faint noise. It sounded rather far away, but you could still feel the strength in the sound. And you could also hear a certain spraying sound. 'Over there!' The girl exclaimed, while pointing her finger. 'Alright.' The boy started walking towards the chosen path. The closer they got, the stronger and louder the sound became. Once, he even slipped on some mud. 'Oww...' He complained. 'Are you Ok? You seriously don't have to keep on carrying me..' 'Nah, I'm alright, lets keep on going.' He said, while smiling at her. Soon enough, after a while of walking, the boy began to recognize the sound. They pushed away some loose branches and found themselves looking at an enormous amount of water. 'Wahhh~' The girl said in admiration. The boy only stared. The landscape in front was pure beauty. A gigantic waterfall was splashing in it's own special way. The water sprayed all around them, and the sun reflecting it. Making it look magical. 'What's that sound?' The girl asked. 'What? I can't really hear anything because of all the noise the waterfall is making.' The girl kept on pointing out the way. Behind the waterfall, they found a small entrance to a cave. 'Well... Now we know where we can rest.' The boy said.  
_

"Gajeel!"

Levy said the moment she saw him.

"Gihee~ Watcha doing there on the floor? You look idiotic."

She didn't care if he was insulting her or not.

Even if she thought that, she still slightly blushed.

"S-Shut up!" She managed to say.

All he did in return was grin.

"So all I have to do is take him out?"

She mentally sighed.

All this barbarian thought was about fighting...

"Y-yeah! I guess.."

His grin widened.

"Stay back. I'll go all out on him."

"A-alright!"

She stood up.

But she couldn't walk straight.

Not after how much damage that man had given her.

And Gajeel saw that.

"Oi, oi. You're shaking all over!"

"S-shut up! I know that!"

He sighed.

He went over to her, picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"A-ah! W-what are you doing?!"

"Shut up!" He started walking, moving away from Aki.

All Aki did was look at them while sweatdroping, 'What the hell are they doing?'

"P-put me down!" She kept on protesting.

"Fine!" Gajeel put Levy down.

Since she still was unsteady to her feet, she just wobbled and fell to the floor.

"See, you can't even stand." Gajeel teased.

Levy just blushed a bit more.

"S-shut up!"

He just grinned and pointed at her.

"Stay there. I'll be finished soon."

Levy looked at him and nodded.

He then turned towards Aki.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting, ready to start?"

'No seriously, what were they doing?'

"Ya bet! Bring it on~!" Aki said dashing forward.

Gajeel just transformed his hand into a metal blade.

"I'll make you regret picking a fight with Fairy Tail."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hehe ^^" Sorry 'bout that~ I guess I made it extra short, the last chapter huh? (_ _)|l You have my apologies.. I didn't upload in a long time, and I had the though of finishing in one day, for you guys to read XD Guess that wasn't the best of ideas =w=" And yeah, I've been thinking about it, maybe I should make the chapters longer OwO Usually I make them about 800-1000 character length... Time to make it longer XD**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: XD Glad you liked it dechu~ =w=~b  
**

**Levina: Yayy~ I'm glad people liked that part XD**

**FairyVampire-chan: Which is why I'm making another chapter right now~ XD**

**cecilia glass: Woot~ Cheers for me! XD I love giving you guys cliffhangers~ X3  
**

**dangersouslycrazy: Yup~ ^ like I've said up there, I'll be starting to make them longer desu~ :3  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters in it.  
**

_The boy made his way through behind the waterfall. They both got wet in the process as well. 'Woah...' They both breathed out once they were inside. It was a very spacious place. There was even a small stream of water flowing through the cave. 'Lucky~' The boy practically sang. 'We at least have some water to keep us alive.' He put down the girl at one corner of the cave. 'You shouldn't move much. Or more blood would come out.' He told her while looking at her wound. 'I- I'll try to find some stuff to do a basic first-aid for now...' With that said, he went to venture deeper inside the cave. So the girl just sat there. She looked at her wound as the crimson red fluid kept on oozing out of her leg. She was already used to the pain it was giving how by now. It even started to slow its bleeding. The sound of the dripping water echoing around the cave was relaxing. After some time, the boy came back. 'Here... I found some stuff that would work.' So, with the things he had found, be did a basic healing on her leg. 'You're so good at this... Since when did you know how to do this?' The girl asked, once he was finished. The boy blushed a bit, and looked down at the floor. 'I like healing people. I want to be a doctor when I grow up... So I thought I could learn a thing or two now..' The girl smiled, 'Well, it's good that you thought that. Thank you.' He just blushed a bit more, smiled at her and said, 'You're welcome.'_

"I'll make you regret picking a fight with Fairy Tail."

Aki grinned while charging towards Gajeel.

"I'd very much want to see you do that."

Gajeel and the boy lashed out at each other.

"Gihee~ Not bad, brat."

"Same said to you old man."

Those two were going at such speed that Levy couldn't keep up with her eyes.

She just stared, dumbfounded at the quarrel that was happening in front of her.

Once in a while would she see what was happening.

This kept on going, only until they were both sent flying backwards.

"Gah!" Aki and Gajeel both said at the same time.

Gajeel fell nearby Levy.

"Gajeel!"

She immediately went over to the Dragon Slayers side.

Levy helped Gajeel into a sitting position.

"Oi, baka... I told you to stay there didn't I?"

"Don't be an idiot Gajeel! You're terribly hurt!"

"Shut up, you're getting annoying."

He started standing up.

"Remember, he's in the same position I am."

She looked at the enemy.

There he was, standing up again.

From what she could see, he was about as tired and hurt as Gajeel.

"Gihee~ Interesting, I haven't found someone like him in some time.."

Aki grinned, "Let me enjoy putting you into misery."

With that, they both went into battle once again.

She didn't like this.

She had a really bad feeling about what was happening.

Gajeel and the boy were even.

They were par on par with each other.

One second Gajeel would slash Aki on his arm.

The second later Aki would cut Gajeel on his leg.

After a few more minutes, they both stopped for a while to catch their breath.

"Tch. This is getting boring."

"It's not like you're one to talk, metal dragon."

"Shut up, mud man! Why do you have to be as strong as me?!"

"Ha?! What was that?! I should be asking you!"

"Too bad! I asked you first!"

"Uruse, metal skin! Why do you have to be so annoying?!"

"What'cha mean by that, earth idiot?!"

"Who are you calling earth idiot?!"

Now it was Levy's turn to sweat-drop.

'How can they be fighting like that when they're so beat up?'

She shook her head.

She couldn't think about that now.

"Solid Script: Iron!"

The words written by her were coated with the hard substance.

And that big piece landed right between both of them.

"Iron?!" The both said in unison.

After a few seconds of staring at that big piece of metal that had suddenly appeared, Gajeel started to grin.

"Gihee~ Perfect!"

The grabbed the word and started eating it.

And once again, Aki sweat-dropped.

'He's eating iron!"

Once he finished, Gajeel stood up.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm all revved up!"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hehe~ Gomen for the late update~ :3 I haven't had much time to update these days~ Hountoni Sumimazen~! I'm trying to add more chapters as fast as possible~ Please bear with it until the end~ ^w^~ Who knows how many more chapters this story will have~ But to compensate everything, extra long chapter!  
**

**Guest: I'm trying to~  
**

**Darkmyr-InuYashaFan: XD Desho~? Well, that's why this fanfic has 'humor' in it~  
**

**ceciliaglass: I'm glad you love my story~! :D  
**

**Levina: Yup~ Gajeel IS and idiot after all XD  
**

**citygurl123: Coming right up! XD  
**

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: Hehe~ It's alright~ Ha-ho~ You might be surprised at what will happen~  
**

**1fairytaillover: Hehehehe~  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters in it.  
**

_Drip. Drip. Drip. The sound of the falling drops kept on echoing all throughout the night. Drip. Drip. Drip. Every time one drop fell, the heavier her eyes felt. Soon enough she fell sleep. After a while, hearing the sound on bird chirping, she slowly opened her eyes. Daylight was seeping in into the cave. The girl stretched her arms up high in the air. Sleeping while sitting down in a cave wasn't the most comfortable place in the world. Her back still hurt from leaning on the wall for a long time. The things he had used to cover up her wound had a red substance all over. But it's not like she could complain, she thought that as she touched where her wound was supposed to be. It stinged a little, but it didn't hurt as much as yesterday, and the blood had dried. She looked around the cave. It was brighter than last night because of the sunlight that was shining, reflecting om the water. And the boy was sleeping nearby. He seemed kinda tired though... How long did he stay awake last night? Drip. Drip. Drip. The echoing drops kept on going, but she was wide awake now, full of energy in her body. But she was hungry. She hadn't notice until her stomach rumbles real loud. Thank god the boy wasn't awake. With a flushed red face, she used the wall as a supporter, and started to limp out of the cave, in search for food. Her plan was to find food before the boy woke up, and then they'd have a good feast before leaving again. That was the supposed plan. That was what should've happened.  
_

"I'm all revved up!"

Gajeel stood there, face to face with the enemy.

Aki was panting, since he didn't have the dragon slayer power Gajeel had.

"Tch. Dragon Sucker huh? With your stupid eating ability."

"Who the hell are ya calling a Dragon Sucker?!" Gajeel said while going forward for an attack, " It's Dragon Slayer, stupid!"

Aki, who didn't have as even energy as Gajeel, took the attack head on.

"And this is for hurting my comrades, mud brain!"

Another attack head on.

From where Levy was watching, Aki didn't have a chance of winning.

Gajeel kept plummeting Aki, using all sorts of Dragon Slayer magic.

"Iron Dragon's Roar! Iron Dragon's Club! Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!"

One after another, Aki received all the hits.

But, it was just like in the guild.

No matter how many times Gajeel hit him, Aki did the same thing Takasu did.

He kept on standing up.

"Iron Dragon's Sword!"

He fell on the ground again.

He stood up again.

No matter how you looked at him, he had so many wounds that...

He should've been dead a long time ago.

Red substance spread everywhere, and soon enough, almost the whole floor they were fighting on was filled with the enemy's blood.

Gajeel started panting again.

Levy went over to where Gajeel was.

She didn't know why, but to her, it seemed like if the battle was already over.

That it had been from the beginning.

When she looked at Aki, all she could see was a corpse breathing.

Like... Like a walking dead.

"Gajeel.."

"Damn it." He said as he wiped a sweat off his forehead, " Why doesn't he just sit still.."

He has used up too much magic, Levy thought.

His annoyance topped his limit as he watching Aki slowly stand up again.

"God dammit, Earth Idiot! Why can't you just give up already?!"

And then, something unexpected happened.

Aki started laughing.

At first, it was a small chuckle, but then it grew louder and louder.

"Give up? Don't .. make me laugh Dragon Sucker!" He said as he coughed up some blood.

"Why not? You're half dead anyways."

Aki then stopped laughing and looked at the sky.

Blanked out, Levy noticed, in his eyes, it looked blank, like if he was out of this world, in another place completely different.

It also contained a sad look in them, as if he was remembering something he didn't want to remember.

He stayed like that for a few minutes.

Aki then faced Gajeel and asked a question.

"Have you ever experienced the fear of death?"

Gajeel was taken back by the question.

"No, if I had, I wouldn't be here, idiot."

Aki chuckled a bit more, "I guess you're right.."

The quiet came back again.

"How... do you imagine death to be?"

"I don't know, probably might hurt, and then eternal sleep?"

Aki closed his eyes and laughed.

"That's what all idiots think!"

"What was that?! Calling me an idiot now?!"

"Tell me, what do you think would happened if you died?"

"Well... Like I said, It'd hurt, and probably a funeral would be held or something? Thing that happen when a person dies?"

"You wish." Aki said, almost like a whisper, as if he wanted that to happen.

At that time, he looked like a normal person, who was sad about something.

Levy had a strange feeling inside her steer.

"What?"

"I said, You wish." He said again, in a louder voice.

"Where are you gett-"

"Gajeel stop." Levy interrupted Gajeel.

"Hah? I told you to stay back didn't I?"

"Shut up." She said as she moved a bit closer to Aki.

She was now between Gajeel and Aki.

"Hey, Levy, stand back. Who knows what this maniac is planning?!"

She ignored him and looked at the boy.

He looked lonely, as if he didn't belong here.

"Something... Something happened to you... In the past... What is it?" She asked Aki.

"It's not like you'd understand..."

"Will you still tell me?"

"Stop it! Don't pity me! I don't need your pity!"

"Just explain to me.."

He started screaming.

"It's not like you'd understand the pain!"

"Pain?"

"Don't talk to me as if you understand!"

And then suddenly, a tear started rolling off his eye.

And that tear, gave path to another one, then another one.

And just like that, he started crying.

"Like if you'd know the pain of death!" He exploded.

What?

The pain of death.

"What? It's impossible you to experience it since you'd be dead" Gajeel said.

"Yeah, impossible. It's supposed to be you airhead! Yet, I'm alive!"

"Aki... You... Died?" Levy said.

"Ya think?! Of course I did! Here I am. Fresh back from the ground!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

A person back from the dead?

"So.. You are a.."

"Zombie." Aki said, finishing her sentence, "Yes, I'm a Zombie."

"But... How?"

"That's what I'd like to know! All I know, is the pain I've suffered to while I was dead!"

"Pain? You feel pain when dead?"

'Damn.. I'm saying more than I'm supposed to say, Aki thought, yet I can't stop myself anymore...'

"No. You don't. You're underground, yet your soul still lingers around."

"Then how did you feel pain?"

"Can you imagine? Being there when things happen. Having your family cry in your own funeral. Have your little sister grow up bullied since she doesn't have a big brother to protect her anymore? Can you imagine the pain of seeing your sibling getting beat up, right in front of your eyes, and not being able to do anything about it?!"

Levy's heart sank.

This boy had a very sad story behind his I-can-beat-you-all face.

"All I could do was stare, as my sister screamed in pain as they kicked her! No matter what I did, punch them, throw something at them, anything! It would just pass right through them! I would just pass through every single thing!

"Do you know how awful that feels?! Watching as your own sister jumped off a building, because she couldn't tolerate being bullied anymore?!"

Levy covered her mouth and she heard the story of the boy.

Tears streamed down her face as well.

This continued for some time.

He told them all about his time as a spiritual being.

"And now... I'm alive again. But too late. I couldn't... Couldn't do anything for her..."

"But how did you revive?" Gajeel asked.

Aki just closed his eyes.

"I don't know... All I remember was waking up one day... And.."

"And?" Gajeel pressured him.

"And Leader was there... He told me how I was back from the dead..."

'So he was there when Aki revived..' Levy thought.

"I was scared... I revived long time after my parents died. I didn't have anywhere to go back to. My previous house was sold out. But he promised me he would protect me... And he took me in... That's when I decided to follow him.."

"But... Why did you attack the guild?"

He stayed quiet for a moment.

'I don't know anymore... Should I trust them or not?' Aki thought to himself, 'They don't seem like bad people after all...'

He finally took a deep breath and told them.

"Because we need the book."

"Book? Like, the one I found in the woods?"

"You attacked the guild for a damn book?!"

"Yes.. The one you found in the woods.."

"But why? Why do you need the book?"

"Because... Leader says it holds the secret to why we were revived.."

" 'we' You mean, the rest of your allies, are all... Zombies?"

Aki nodded silently.

His eyes read that he wasn't lying.

In Levy's eyes, he no longer looked like an enemy.

He looked more... Like a lost boy.

A kid who didn't know what to do next.

This was no longer a battle of life and death.

" 'It holds the secret to why you were revived.' That's the reason for attacking the guild?"

Again, he nodded in complete silence.

"But... This doesn't make sense.."

Aki looked at her, "Why? What do you by that?"

"B-because I've already started reading the book.. And.."

"And?!" He pressed harder.

He was deadly serious about wanting to know about the book.

And so, with a time-taking-talk, Levy told her about the story she had read until now.

All about the girl, and what she does.

"It... Doesn't say anything about someone reviving.." She said once she finished.

"But... Leader said... It would tell us... Why..."

His faced looked surprised.

Blank.

He looked at his hands as he trembled.

"If... I- it didn't tell us... Then why... We hurt..." He said, wide eyes, as if repenting on what he did, "What did we spill all that blood for? For what bloody meaning... Did we do that for?"

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other, not knowing what to do next.

' I.. Didn't want to... Didn't want to hurt them... Yet I did... Just to learn.. Why I was alive again.. And to... Revive my sister..'

"Aki.."

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up.

Levy gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Aki. We can help you."

"Help... Me?"

She nodded, "We can help you find out why you're alive. And how."

"You... Will?"

"Yup. Only if you promise not to hurt anyone ever again."

"But... Why help me? I... Hurt you guys... I'm your enemy."

'Why.. Why are they helping me? After all I did to them..'

Her smile grew, filled with happiness and warmth.

"Because we're Fairy Tail."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'm really sorry for not being on lately, even when I said I would be... I've found this thing called the DesMume, and Pewdie, and Cry and I just couldn't get away from them for a while ^^" Look at me, making excuses QAQ Why make a story while I can't keep updating them from time to time? I'll finish this story first, and then decide whether I should keep writing or not ^w^

**To all (since they're mostly similar comments XD): Thank you very much~ ^^ I'm glad you've found this story to be so entertaining, despite my slow updates :3 Hope you can stay with me for a little longer while I continue to write ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, nor any of the characters in it (except, of course, for Aki and the others XD)**

"Because we're Fairy Tail."

Aki nodded as he heard her statement.

'I guess... It's fine for me to trust them... Right?'

Levy helped him stand up while Gajeel scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"So is he an enemy or an ally now?" he asked, not knowing whether to help or attack.

"For now, he's an ally, right Aki?" Levy asked as she looked towards the blue-head boy.

Taken a bit by surprise to be called 'ally' so casually, he took some time before nervously nodding, "I-i guess..."

It was awkward for the for a while, since just seconds ago they had been mortal enemies, but after a while of silence, while Levy healed them as much as possible with her magic, they came to get used to it.

Finally Levy sat down and sighed, "This should be about all I can do for now."

"So.. What do we do now? Gajeel asked while inspecting his bandages.

They all sat in silence for a while, trying to decide on what to do next.

Then, Levy got an idea.

"I know! It might not be the best of times, but how about we read a little more about the book?"

"Book? What book?" The Metal Dragon Slayer repeated in confusion.

"Do you mean the one we came here for?" Aki asked her.

Levy nodded." Since this whole battle was triggered by this sole book, it might hold some hidden messages or something of the like inside the remaining pages."

Aki looked at the ground, deep in thought." I see... If you put it that way, then that might be a good idea..." He said after a while.

Levy beamed at the blue-haired boy for agreeing with her, and looked at Gajeel expectantly.

It took him a few seconds to finally register what they were talking about, and what Levy's look meant, "F-fine, do what ya want."

"Ok~!" Levy chirped after getting the approval of both of them, and took out the book.

"S-so that's how it look like..." Aki said, after finally being able to see the real deal himself.

Levy nodded, "This is the book. Should I read from where I left off, or a bit before?"

Gajeel shook his head, "Takes too much time. Continue from where you left off."

As soon as Gajeel said those words, Levy slowly opened the book- now looking at it from a very different angle- and looked for the next chapter.

.

.

.

_As she moved around the forest, she didn't dare move too far away from the cave where the boy was. Because what would've happened if she strayed too far away, and those bad guys came back? She shivered. The girl could picture them doing just that. Once or twice she could almost see them in the shadows of the trees. Every time she heard a sudden sound, she jumped and alarmed, looked around for any signs of murderous intentness. But, in the end, it was just some animal that had been moving around its territory. 'At last!' The girl thought to herself as she found some fresh fruit on the ground, 'some food for us to have.' She hesitated a bit before touching the fruit, thinking that it might be poisonous. But as she picked up one of them, she saw some bugs underneath. 'If the bugs think it's safe enough to eat, then it must be edible.' She thought to herself. As she picked up the remaining pieces of fruit she heard a distant sound. The girl stood up straight. Then, she heard footsteps coming closer. Out of habit, ever since entering this vile forest, she automatically hid underneath of some tree roots, concealed by its shadows. She shivered. What if it's them? What if they've found the boy? No wait, what if it was the boy who came looking for her once he found out she wasn't there anymore? She gulped, not knowing whether to reveal herself, or to stay hidden. Then, at that moment, she saw pair of shoes. Then, another, and another. 'Dammit! Where did that little brat go?!' 'Shouldn't have gone that far, with the wound we gave her the other day, boss.' 'Maybe she already died of blood loss? She's a kid, and there are little things for healing in this forest.' It was them, alright. They're still looking for her. 'He's right boss. There's no way a kid like her would be able to heal herself. She doesn't have enough experience to.' 'Hm...' There was a long pause. What could they be thinking of? 'Maybe you're right... But damn.' She heard a hint of amusement in his voice. 'Would I had liked to see the life draining away from her with my own eyes, as she moved in agony from the wound.' She heard the other men let out a little chuckle. 'There it is again. Bosses love for bloodlust.' The girl heard a small sigh. 'But this is a problem...' 'Why would that be so boss?' There was a loud whacking sound, and then a groan of pain. 'Ouch.. What was that for boss?' 'Idiot! Did you forget why we targeted her to begin with?' 'Why we targeted... Oh! Right! For the ritual!' Ritual? The girl wondered. What type of ritual? Why did they need her for it? There suddenly was a rustling sound, followed by a voice, 'Damn... where did I put that paper...' After a while of more rustling, the voice finally said, 'Aha! Here it is!' 'Right, right. We needed her for this.' 'Idiot, not her! All we need is what's inside her. That girls blood.' Her heart stopped. They were looking for her in order to drain her blood for some ritual... But for what exactly? 'Anyways, we should keep searching for her.' 'Or, boss, for her corpse.' Then they started laughing. Soon, their laughter got lower and farther, meaning that they were leaving. The girl decided to wait a while before going out. Once she was out of her hiding spot, she swept herself from some loose dirt, and noticed something on the floor. She leaned down and picked it up. It was blank except for some words in a different language, and a bit drawing of a circle with details in it. She recognized that symbol as the sort they used when utilizing whitchcraft, or magic. A Magic Circle. Is this the ritual they were talking about? The girl pondered a bit on the question but was suddenly reminded of the boy, who might be up already. She quickly put the paper into her pocket, picked up the fruit, and ran off, as fast as she could, back to the cave.  
_

_._

_._

_.  
_

"And that's the end of the chapter." Levy said, putting the book down.

Gajeel yawned and stretched. "Yup. It's decided. Books are certainly not my thing."

Aki, on the other hand, sat deep in thought. "So that's what the story's about."

Levy nodded, "But that's not the end of it."

Gajeel and Aki both looked up at her.

"What do you mean, not the end of it?"

"Is there something else there?"

Again, Levy nodded, "A picture."

"A _picture_?" Gajeel echoed, "And why would that be useful?"

"It's not just any picture."

"Then what is it?"

"_It was blank except for some words in a different language, and a bit drawing of a circle with details in it. She recognized that symbol as the sort they used when utilizing whitchcraft, or magic. A Magic Circle._"

Aki and Gajeel both stared at her in confusion.

"A magic circle?" Aki asked her, "The one those guys were talking about?"

"That's right." Levy turned the book around and showed it to them, "The language written there is very old, almost extinct. But I should be able to translate it."

"Seriously?" The blue-haired boy said, " But it's so ancient."

Gajeel just laughed, "As expected from the bookworm of Fairy Tail. See? You aren't _that_ useless."

Levy pouted, not knowing whether to take is as an insult or as a compliment, "You'll have to wait a while,while I translate it into english."

.

.

.

An hour passed before, and Gajeel was nodding off before Levy suddenly screamed, "Finished!"

Taken back, Gajeel fell from the rock he was sitting on, onto the floor behind him.

"Don't just suddenly yell like that, idiot!"

"So?" Aki eagerly questioned her, "What did you find out?"

"Long story short, this is ancient taboo magic."

"Ancient taboo magic?" Gajeel repeated.

"That's right. More specifically, lost magic."

"Lost magic, huh... What type of magic spell is it?"

"Well... that's the thing..."

The two guys cocked their heads to the side in confusion.

"This spell... has the power to control the will and minds of other people.."

"Control the will and minds of others?"

For the last time, Levy nodded.

"In other words... this magic could be called or used for..

"World Domination."


End file.
